Bella and the Edward
by Twilight Addict 3
Summary: Bella comes across a castle with a beast in it. Can you guess who it is? All human eventually. Canon pairings. Edward always said he was a monster so I'm making him one. No Jacob! Better explanation inside! R&R :) Story under edit, but is being continued!
1. Summary Explanation

**EDIT: *peeks out from behind an army base in an undisclosed area* Ahem! Er, hello everyone! How long has it been since you last saw me? Never mind, don't answer that question… Well, I'm not going to give any lame excuses or try to justify my absence, although, I can say that since my absence, I have matured greatly. For one, I'm 17 now instead of 14. Two: My writing has improved tremendously (thank God for that). Seriously, I looked back at this story after leaving it untouched for 3 years and cringed.**

**Therefore, I will be rewriting the entire thing! I'll keep this story posted, but I will be replacing the chapters once I finish editing them. So, if you're still following this story – thank you! – I'm finally finishing it! (Hopefully)**

**A./N. OK readers! This is Twilight with a twist. It's not Beauty and the Beast but I got part of the plot of the story from it. You know, the whole Beauty falls in the with the Beast thing…anyways… Edward always said that he was a monster, now, he's going to be one. I'm just posting this as the whole explanation of the summary. Everyone else is human unlike in the movie with all the talking objects. And even though it's not Beauty and the Beast, I have to make the story a crossover since it contains content from the story...I think... But, if people don't read this story just because of the crossover-which I will frown upon-I'll change it to a non-crossover.**

**As I said before, this is not Beauty and the Beast, I just stole the Beast and the setting xD. Even though I don't own it.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	2. Introducing Edward

**A./N. Here's the first chapter! This is just an introduction of Edward. So…enjoy! By the way, the rose isn't in this story!**

_**Edit: If you're just beginning to read this story, or you are coming back, this story is under construction! Feel free to read the other chapters, but please note that the plot could change!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

Edward's POV

I've been thinking. In fact, I've been thinking for years. Thinking about life, humanity… Love. Especially that. I've never understood the concept of love, or even why it seems to be important to every single creature on this planet. Love makes you weak! It made my mother weak, but that's a story for another time. Humanity? It's a ruse. Life? Life is just something we seem to be dragged through, carrying our burdens and failures along with us. You may think me a pessimist, but I'm just being realistic.

All of this thinking started ten years ago when I was just a lad – a lad too young to be put in the situation I am currently in. A burning anger rips through me, and with a swing of my arm, a knife is embedded in the wall opposite me. For ten years it has been like this. Just anger and sadness. My servants don't understand and cower away from me. Although, I believe they cower from not just my anger, but my appearance as well.

Rising up from the chair I am sitting in, I stalk over to the only mirror that I own and stare at my reflection. There are many cracks in the glass of the mirror – courtesy of my temper – but I can still see my image. Truly, I am a terrifying sight. This wasn't supposed to happen! How was I supposed to know that it would happen? Why did happen? But, I know why it happened. I know all too well why it happened. I growl at the mirror and slam my fist where my face is in the reflection. I barely register the feel of the glass cracking underneath by knuckles and the sting of the small cuts that the broken glass has formed.

I look down where I have struck the mirror and collapse on the ground. A few pieces of the glass falls with me and lands beside me, but I am beyond the point of caring. I think I stopped caring around seven year ago when I learned that my cause is useless. I look up at the broken mirror once more. I see a monster. A beast. I see fangs and claws and evil intent. I see my so-called "true form". I see a woman's sick joke!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A banging noise echoes through the drafty halls of the castle and overpowers the sound of the rain and thunder outside of these walls. I can hear it easily as I am in the entrance hall of the castle. The banging is heard again, and it's obvious that it is coming from the door. There must be someone stuck in the storm, but that isn't my issue. Any simpleton could have realized that that tonight would be full of dangerous weather. It showed in the dark gray clouds that hung about the sky all day. I simply let the idiot at the door keep knocking. They should stop eventually._

_The knocking never stops. It just keeps getting louder and more desperate. Annoyed, I huff my way to the door and violently jerk it open to promptly escort the trespasser to a dungeon for refusing to leave me be._

_The wind outside screamed in my ears and rain blocked my vision from seeing anything more than five feet away, but I could still see my "visitor". She was a frail old woman who was bent over a small cane and dressed in rags. The wind and rain forced her clothing to stick to her malnourished body and had her shivering violently. Disgusted, I started to close the door on the woman. A surprisingly strong grip on my wrist stopped me from moving the door even an inch._

_I recoiled my arm and stuck the woman to the ground. How dare she come her and handle me in such a manner?!_

"_Do you know who I am?" I bellowed at her. She looked up at me with a blank expression, saying nothing. Annoyed, I grabbed her wrist and shook it._

"_Answer me!" I demanded, but the woman just ripped her wrist away from me and stood up. I began to walk forward, but she held up a gnarled hand, and an incredible force halted me._

_My entire body was frozen in place. I could still feel the cold rain pelting on my skin and soaking me. I could still hear the harsh shrill sound of the wind and feel the tremors of the thunder travel through my body, but my body refused to nudge._

_The woman surveyed me with a critical eye and slowly circled me in my frozen state. Suddenly, a laugh shook through her body, emitting the most beautiful sound that my fourteen-year-old ears had ever heard. Slowly, her face and body transformed into that a young woman._

_My eyes tightened with the urge to want to widen them in shock, but alas even my eyes couldn't move. Luckily, the now beautiful young woman stood in my line of vision. She was smirking at me with her beautiful rose colored lips and slowly sauntered up to me._

_Caressing my cheek, she finally spoke. "I've heard much about you young prince." She backed away just as quickly as she had approached me. Once again, she began to circle me._

"_You are a cruel master and an unkind ruler to your subjects, or so I have been told by those whom you believe to be your loyal subjects. So, I decided to come and visit you myself." Her beautiful voice glided across my ears and left me feeling numb._

"_It seems that your subjects were not incorrect," she whispered in my ear. A shudder tried run down my spine, but the strange magic that this woman was using was far too powerful for me to control._

_The woman was suddenly standing a mere six inches away from me. "My original purpose was to ensure that your tyranny was…ended so to speak, but I am not unkind. Your eyes tell me that you have at least some sympathy and love left in you. Learn to find it within you." She caressed my cheek again and smiled, this time, genuinely. This greatly confused me. So, she was originally going to kill me, but now I get to live._

"_However," there's always a catch it seems. "I cannot leave here with you unpunished."_

_As she said those words, I felt great pain. My body was released by her hold and I fell to the ground in agony. A blood-chilling scream tore its way through my throat and past my lips as I lay on the wet ground. My body began to spasm and contort. All of my joints were separated and suddenly felt larger and further apart. It was all that I could do not to fall into unconsciousness._

_When the searing pain turned into a dull throb, I looked to where the woman was standing when I collapsed, but she was gone. I was left with only the wind and the rain to keep me company._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I remember walking into the main hall again after finding that the woman had disappeared. There were two dozen of my servants in hall that seemed to have awoken to my screams of pain.

The moment I stepped into the room the screams started. Men that had practically raised me turned pale with fear.

That was the night that I destroyed every mirror I owned except for the one that I have just broken.

**A./N. I truly hope that this version is better than the original chapter that was here. I made quite a few changes (i.e. no rose) and added about a thousand more words. I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	3. Introducing Bella

**A./N. Hey readers! Well, I only got 2 reviews…so I'm pretty peed off. Definitely since I saw how many people viewed my story. Well, I decided to update anyways thanks to one reviewer: Storm LizVic. Thank you! Also thank you to Tomboy Amy, for also reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

* * *

Bella's POV

…_and they lived happily ever after._

I sighed and put my book down. Oh how I love happy endings! It's too bad I have to return the book though.

I looked out my window at the small town and countryside. _Someday_, I promised myself,_ I'll get away from this place with my father._

People in this town just don't understand what I want. I want adventure, romance, mystery…so much more than…the expected…

That's what the people were all about…they expected everything that happens to happen. Like how they expect me to marry James. I shudder to think of that happening. Which is why it won't. I refuse to marry that self-centered, cheating, conceited, jerk!

Yes, I've been with him before, but never again. I courted him for all of two days before I learned his true character.

Why did Father want to leave Italy? We had such good lives there.

Deciding to chance being seen by James, I left my cozy home for the village bookstore. Along the way, I could hear whispers -about me no doubt, I don't really fit in- from everyone I saw. In everyone else's eyes, I'm a strange girl from a far away place; not at all welcome to their small town of closely packed relationships. Not to mention I refuse to marry the most popular and powerful man here.

The only people I can really talk to anymore are my father and the bookstore owner.

Well, with that said…or thought really…I entered the library/bookstore and was welcomed by the warm smile of Benjamin, the owner. **(A./N. Couldn't resist, I always liked Ben in the books, he was nice and quiet.)**

"Ciao! I mean, Bonjuer!" I happily greeted him. I had to remind myself that I was no longer in Italy, but in France.

"Hello, Bella. What can I do for you today?" he asked quietly.

"I'm here to return the book I borrowed," I replied while handing him the book.

"You're already finished? But you just borrowed it yesterday!" he laughed.

"I couldn't stop reading! It was just so interesting!" I scanned through the book titles on the shelf and pulled out one called _Wuthering Heights_.

"Is this new?" I asked, interested.

"Yes, Angela ordered it last week actually. It just came in this morning." Angela was Ben's wife.

"I'll borrow this one then," I said smiling.

"Keep it for as long as you like," he replied.

I nodded and left the store only to run in, ugh, _James_.

"Why hello there Bella," he said _trying_ to sound seductive.

"James," I retorted. I tried not to sound too rude, after all, I've rejected the guy countless times.

He grabbed the book I had in my hand and flipped through it with a disgusted look on his face. "How can you read this? There's no pictures." **(A./N. I so stole that from the movie.)**

"I picture things in my head," I explained.

James looked at me strangely, closed the book, and threw it on the ground. I gasped and grabbed it quickly while glaring at him.

"Why don't you just come to the lodge with me. We can look at all of my trophies and rewards." James was a hunter and tracker. The _best in the world. _According to him.

"I'm sorry James, but no," I said, rejecting him again.

Hurriedly, I walked back to my home to get away from him. Isn't there a life more exciting than this?

* * *

**A./N. Short again I know, sorry! The next chapter will be longer. This is practically Bella's intro. And please review! I'm begging! Please! The more reviews I get the faster I update and the longer the chapters!**

**~Twilight Addict 3 **


	4. Getting Lost

**A./N. Well…since this is a crossover, unlike in the movie, she won't go looking for her father and find the castle; she'll be alone. I'm not telling you the rest though :p. Also I would like to thank all of those who reviewed! Especially Tomboy Amy (my first reviewer), Storm LizVic (the reviewer who encouraged me to keep writing this story), ChocolateGal16 (one of my most enthusiastic reviewers), Makenna Alice Cullen (also very enthusiastic :D), LaShorty (for just reviewing), and LaylasShadow (my best friend from school who gave me the nickname EmilyAliceSpotEdward xD).OK, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Father!" I called when I entered the house.

"Si Figlia?" he called back. **(A./N. Translation: Yes Daughter?)**

"I'm going to go take a walk in the forest. I should be back before sundown," I informed him brightly.

Fall is ending and winter is beginning. I want to see the trees one last time. The trees are so beautiful here during this time of year! It's as if the forest is on fire thanks to all of the bright reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves.

"OK my Bella. Just don't get lost!" he called behind me as I walked out of the door, my book in my hand.

I took my time walking to the edge of the forest. There was something strange in the air that made me hesitant of entering the cover of colorful trees. Something that said, "Warning! Do not enter!" …Strange…

Ignoring my instinct, which was to turn back and go into a different part of the forest, I slowly stepped onto the faint trail that led deeper into the forest. The deeper in I walked, the more confidently I walked. Eventually, I found a comfortable pile of leaves to sit in while I read my book.

I carefully sat in the pile and smoothed my dress. Opening the book to the first page, I began to read.

Page after page. Chapter after chapter. The book was a combination of love and hatred. I must have stayed there for hours, just reading. I didn't notice me getting tired, or my eyes starting to droop, but it seemed as if I had blinked before I opened my eyes to the dark forest.

Oh no! The path!

I quickly looked over to where I thought the path had been, but I couldn't see anything. It was too dark and the leaves had covered what was left of it. I couldn't see anything but trees and leaves.

In other words…I'm lost.

Standing up from the leaves I had fallen asleep on, I grabbed my book, and looked around. Maybe I could figure out where I am! But of course, everything looked the same.

Knowing that it wouldn't be smart to wander around and just get even more lost, I laid back down in my pile of leaves and fell asleep, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

_Sniff. Sniff._

I groaned and opened my eyes when something warm and wet started to lick my face.

Screaming, I jumped up and looked at the cause of my fear. I sighed in relief when I saw a friendly looking dog staring up at me. It was all black with white spots at the feet.

It barked softly and nuzzled my leg. Smiling, I reached down to pet it's head. "And who are you?" I asked…him or her. Quickly, I checked…yup that's a boy.

Suddenly, he ran off towards a tree and stopped to look back at me. With a nod of his furry black head, the dog motioned me to follow him.

Curious, I grabbed my book and obeyed. He led me for about an hour, every few minutes looking at me to make sure I was following. When I saw a break in the trees, I thought that the small dog had led me home, but I was far from home.

In front of us was a tall castle.

I gawked for a long time. It could have been two minutes or ten for all I knew. The dog barked at me after a while.

My head snapped back to him. He whined softly and pushed the gate to the entrance open. I followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. Maybe whoever lived here would know how to get back to my home.

The walk across the wide stone bridge was a long one. Did anyone even live here anymore? The weeds were overgrown in the large garden that practically surrounded the castle. It looked abandoned.

The friendly little dog waited for me at the tall doors. With shaking hands, I opened the doors - I could tell the door hadn't been oiled in quiet some time because of the loud squeak it made.

Inside, a few candles were lit and the curtains were covering the windows to make sure no light came in. Even though everything was dusty, signs of life were visible.

For one, there was a faint light coming from one of the rooms. This was the room that the small dog ran to. Deciding to follow, I ran after him, tripping and scratching my hand along the way and the door frame. A little trickle of blood dripped from the cut.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing instead of the blood. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a fire crackling. Smiling at the thought of warmth - it had been quite cold outside - I sat on the floor beside it.

The small black dog had snuggled up to me after a few minutes of standing beside me.

After sitting there for all of five minutes, I heard a deep growling coming from the entrance of the room. My eyes widened and my blood ran cold.

Someone definitely lived here, and I don't think they…or it…wanted me to be here.

* * *

**A./N. Well there you have it! Your longer chapter! Well longer-ish... I hope you guys are liking my story so far! And while you wait for me to update, check out some of my other stories xD! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	5. Tears

**A./N. Hey readers! I've had a few questions about the story and here are some answers:**

**Q: Am I member of the twilight saga. com?A: No ****L Sadly I'm not.**

**Q: Where are the rest of the Cullens?A: Well, since they are human in this story, and it was the middle of the night in the last chapter, they're asleep! Yes they live in the castle or near it seeing as they will be some of the servants. But they're Edward's friends, so he's nice to them J**

**That's all! Well, I would like to thank the people that actually reviewed! I checked my story traffic and noticed that 56 people have viewed my story this month. I would like to ask that those who haven't reviewed to please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

* * *

Bella's POV

The deep growling continued as it got closer. I sat stiffly by the fire, which now had no warmth affect on me, and tightly closed my eyes. Maybe I was just dreaming. Yeah, I'm dreaming out in the woods, waiting for morning to arrive so I can find my way back home.

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I noticed that the growling had stopped, but I was still in the castle. Suddenly, I felt someone, or something, breathing on my neck. Chills ran up and down my spine as I turned around.

Looking up, I came face to face with a beast of some kind. Its face was fierce with its teeth bared, fangs showing. I saw its huge paws with claws that looked like sharp razor blades. Not to mention the thing was huge.

It looked to be twice as tall as me and much more muscular, capable of so much violence. I sat there, speechless. A scream built up in my throat with each passing second.

Eventually…I let it out.

I heard doors slamming from somewhere else in the large castle and the shuffling of feet.

The huge monster growled deeply at me. "What are you doing here?" it - he - roared.

"I-I-I thought that maybe someone here could…tell…me…" I stopped talking, seeing the furious look he was giving me.

"Why are you in _my _home?" he yelled even louder.

"Your dog led me here! I thought that maybe someone could help me get back home!" I cried.

By now, tears were running down my face. I thought I saw his face soften the slightest of a fraction.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" a shrill voice screamed from behind him.

"What Alice?" he asked, irritated.

"Look what you've done! You've scared the poor girl to tears!" the girl - Alice - scolded.

She walked around him and came over to me with a soft smile on her face. The girl looked no older than 13, but she was mature, clearly older, maybe my age. "Are you alright?" she asked my calmly.

I nodded, still crying silently.

"Oh your poor thing! Don't cry! Please I can't stand tears, they make me cry too!" she pleaded with me.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't know someone lived here," I explained.

"Well then maybe you should have knocked first!" the beast, or Edward, ridiculed me.

This sent me into another volley of tears. I heard more voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms. I didn't look up to see who it was holding me. Eventually the noise became too much. I started whimpering.

"Shh, calm down honey, you're alright," a motherly voice soothed me.

I just nodded to whoever the person was.

"My name is Esme. Can you tell me your name?" Esme asked.

"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella," I said quietly. All of the noise of the voices had stopped.

"That's a very pretty name, where are you from? You don't sound French," she stated.

"I'm from Italy, my father wanted to move here though, there were too many memories of my mother back home," I explained.

Esme's face twisted from understanding to confused.

"My mother died." It was hard for me to talk about this, so I didn't go into detail of what happen.

She seemed to understand this and let the subject drop. "Are you tired dear? We have a few extra rooms that you could choose from to sleep in," she suggested.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose…" I glanced at the monster, I mean Edward, when I said this. He obviously didn't want me here, and I'm pretty positive that he was the master of this place.

Esme also glanced at him, the question in her eyes.

Edward looked at me hesitantly. "Fine, you can stay," his voice was rough, but had a soft undertone to it. It was much different than when he was yelling at me. Instead of trying to scare me, he was trying to calm me.

"Thank you," I said, shock in my voice.

"And, maybe we should let you take a bath first. You've probably been in that forest all night! Ooo! Then I could dress you for bed!" Alice screamed in her high pitched voice.

I nodded, knowing my hair most likely had leaves in it.

Esme was looking intently at my hand, then recognition covered her face. "What happened to your hand? You didn't trip on the rug in the hall did you? I told Rosalie that someone would trip on that!" she ranted.

I looked back in the hall and saw the rug that must have caused me to trip while I was walking to this room. "I suppose I did," I agreed, "I _did_ trip on the way to this room over something."

"Well my husband can wrap that up for you after your bath; he's the palace doctor," Esme stated proudly.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

"Well let's go get you ready!" Alice bubbled excitedly, "We haven't had a guest for years!"

She grabbed my unscathed hand and dragged me out of the room, leaving the laughs of the others behind. I thought I heard a deep laugh and a few gasps of shock. Nah, I'm just imagining things…I have to be.

I was led up a huge staircase and down a long corridor to an ornate looking door. She opened the doors to a beautiful washroom. The tub was enormous! Not to mention the vanity…I'd never seen so many beauty products in my life!

Alice skipped over to the tub and turned the water on. "I'll go pick you out a nightgown while you get in. Then we can have some girl talk!" Before I could give her my consent, she ran out of the room.

I waited until the tub filled halfway before getting in and turning the water off. I laid the pale yellow dress I had been wearing on the chair at the vanity table. Letting the warm water embrace me, I sank deeper into the tub.

A few minutes later Alice came back in with a dark blue nightgown. She was still her bubbly self. Did this girl ever get tired?

"OK, girl time! It has been so long since I could talk to someone. Are you seeing anyone?" she asked.

"No," I admitted blushing, "I was… but he turned out to be obnoxious and a liar."

Alice frowned - for the first time I'd seen her, except when she was yelling at Edward - and said, "Well, you're probably to good for him anyways."

I smiled, but frowned only seconds after, "Everyone in the village thinks I'm crazy though! He's one of the most powerful men in our community and I refused him!"

"Bella, it's not what other people want or think, it's what you want! Don't listen to them," she commanded.

I nodded. Alice then smiled, "Now, let's get you clean!"

After my bath, I slipped on the gown and blushed. Alice laughed at my uncomfortable state. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful and fit perfectly! But that's the thing…it fit perfectly _everywhere_.

"I figured you would feel uncomfortable so…" she threw me a long robe, "I brought this with me!"

I put the robe on over my gown. It was also dark blue. "Thank you Alice," I said smiling.

"No problem!" her enthusiastic voice replied. Her eyes examined my hand while she said this.

"I don't think I'll need to take you to my father, my mother was just over-reacting about your cut, though it _would be a good idea to wrap your cut incase it gets infected," she said thoughtfully._

"Esme is your mother?" I asked interested.

"Not biologically! I'm adopted!" she explained, "OK! Let's go, I want you to meet my father!" she screamed as she dragged me out of the room.

What a night.

* * *

**A./N. Okay peeps! I would like to ask that if you're reading this story to PLEASE review! Apparently over 50 people have viewed it this month... yeah I checked...anyways... LaylasShadow and I are partnering up to write a story together! It will be on her profile though, and the first chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after; I hope. I'll post in on an author's note in the next chapter!  
I want your opinions! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	6. Apologies

**A./N. Hey! I'm back! Well, I have no idea when LaylasShadow and my story will be posted right now, but I'll find out! Also, I am currently watching the CMA Awards, and Brad Paisley just made a "That's what she said!" joke! You gotta love him xD. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has viewed and/or reviewed this story! Keep up the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

Edward's POV

I watched with guilty eyes as my sister-like servant, Alice, and Isabella leave the room. What had I been thinking? Never before had I made a lady cry…had I? I thought back to years before...they weren't very clear though, so I couldn't recall if I had.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Esme, the "mother" of the castle, turned to glare at me, "What is wrong with you Edward? I thought you were better than this! You've been rude but never _this _rude! And definitely not to a lady! I am _very _disappointed in you." she scolded.

With my head bowed, I gladly took the lecture. I felt that I deserved it for once.

"And even when she was crying, you had the nerve to keep yelling at her!" she screamed at me.

"Esme, I realize I shouldn't have screamed at her…" I started but was interrupted.

"Darn straight!" she kept yelling.

I growled sharply at being interrupted. Not the right thing to do.

"Don't you dare growl at me young man! This is what got you into this situation. Now if you have even a small smidgen of sense, you'll march right up there and apologize to her…right after she's had her bath," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," I said obediently, which was kind of ironic considering she's my servant…giving _me _an order.

I sat in my chair by the fireplace and contemplated what I should say when I apologized to Isabella- or Bella as she liked to be called. Should I just say a simple 'I'm sorry', or something more genuine? As I was wondering what I should say, I happened to catch a glimpse of a book laying on the floor. It looked new.

I carefully picked it up, so I didn't rip it with my claws, and sniffed it for a scent. It had her scent on it. She must have left it here…maybe I'll return it to her when I apologize.

As I waited, I got bored. So I opened the book and…well…_tried_ to read it. I haven't read a book in years…

Eventually I heard a door upstairs open- thanks to my acute hearing- and Alice skip done the hallway, jabbering to Bella along the way. The door to the medical room/Carlisle's office opened and I decided to check on her, and apologize.

I slowly stood from my chair and, with her book in hand, walked up the staircase to Carlisle's office. Hesitantly, I raised my hand to the door. Why am I this nervous? I'm never nervous! Ever! I shouldn't even have to knock! This is _my _home after all!

But…I had to knock…something told me that I had to. I softly knocked and heard the low buzz of noise from inside the room stop.

"Come in," a male voice called.

I opened the door to see the surprised faces of Carlisle and Alice; Bella face had a nervous expression on it. I frowned- I had caused that.

Clearing my throat, I stated my reason for coming, "I uh…came to bring you this," I said, handing her the book back, "I also wanted to talk to you."

She took the book from my hands carefully, as if I would snatch it back and say "HA!" in her face.

"Umm…sure. Let me just get my hand wrapped…" she said carefully and quietly.

I nodded, "I'll be right outside."

And without saying a word, I turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a shock Carlisle and Alice behind.

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward walked out of the room. When had he become so calm? The last time I saw him he was still angry.

"Well that was an enlightening experience…"I heard Carlisle say in a shocked yet slightly proud voice, "He's never been that calm, not even when he was a boy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know as much as possible about Edward. Had he been worse in his childhood? Did something cause him to be the way he is now? Can it be helped?

Carlisle glanced quickly at Alice, who shook her head, and said, "I think that's something for Master Edward to tell you…until then, I'm going to wrap this cut."

With that, he disinfected, wrapped, and taped my hand.

"There, all better. Now we just have to wait until it heals," he advised.

"Thank you, so much," I smiled, "I may as well be off to see what your _Master_-" I hated to say the word, "-wants."

I left the room to see Edward in the hallway. He glanced at me and in a low, rough voice ordered, "Follow me."

Doing as I was told, I fell into step behind him as he walked down the great hall and down to the room with the fireplace… the one where he had frightened me.

"I would like to apologize…for my earlier behavior," he said softly, "I was completely out of line with you. You only wanted help and I frightened you instead. I am very, truly sorry."

I looked at him in complete shock. He's apologizing? Shouldn't _I _be the one apologizing? After all I was the one who had intruded his home. "I accept your apology, but I feel that I should be the one apologizing. I should have knocked like you said; not just barge in like I own the place. So I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

"Isabella-" he started.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize. There is nothing to apologize for. You didn't know that anyone lived here. It _does _look abandoned from the outside. I should help with the upkeep around here. But _never_ apologize for that. Also, if I may add, that color blue is a lovely shade on you," he complimented. I knew it was genuine.

"Thank you," I blushed. I was very grateful. Most men, well beast in his case, I knew didn't have the pride to apologize to a woman. Even small children could apologize than most people. But, him…he doesn't care if his pride is hurt in front of other people. He had even complimented me in the process.

"Your welcome, now I believe I should take you to your room for the night," he suggested.

"OK," I agreed.

I again followed him up the staircase and down a different hall. Then we went up another staircase to the third floor. Eventually, he led me to a large door that looked as if it hadn't been opened in years.

"This is your room, I promise that it looks better than the door suggests," he informed me, "And there's a nice soft bed." His mouth twisted up into what looked like a small smile…he must have noticed me yawning.

"What color?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me, a bit of an amused expression on his furry face. **(A./N. Hehe…furry xD)** "The room has a purple color scheme," he answered.

"Good, me like purple," I said, though my words were slurred he seemed to understand, "I'm tired…" In truth I was 'dead on my feet'. It would be a matter of seconds before I passed out from the exhaustion of the day.

"I know Bella, don't worry, you're about to go to sleep," he said softly.

"M'kay…just don't steal my cupcake, or I'll steal your piece of triple chocolate cake..." I was half asleep - or beyond - by now and took a few steps before I saw the floor come towards my face. Something warm caught me before I hit the ground and I heard someone chuckle. The next thing I knew, my head was lying on a pillow and I was asleep…again waiting for daylight to come.

**A./N. Aww! It seems that they're already smitten with each other! Not quite yet… almost though! I found out today that I got a 94% on a History test. WOO! And sorry that the chapters are still a bit short, but that's my writing style. My chapters gradually get longer.**

**You know the drill: you review, I update!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	7. AN

**A./N. Sorry about my slow updating! I think my computer crashed and I have to use my mom's...but all ofmy documents, including the next chapter of this story, was on _my _computer...so it may be a while until I update... Sorry!**

**Also, on to better news, one of my best friend's sister had a baby today! She weighed 7lbs. 3oz. And she is adorable!**

**I'll update A.S.A.P...or at least when my computer is fixed!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	8. Breakfast Time!

**A./N. Hey there readers! My computer is working again! I think. **

**I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers; you are the reason I keep writing this story. I'm not kidding! I seriously would have quit writing it if it weren't for you guys! And I'm actually watching Beauty and the Beast right now…it's kind of ironic considering I'm writing this chapter right now. Speaking of which, I need to stop rambling on and let you read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast, and neither do you. If you did I would steal both of them from you xD**

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up to the bright glare of the sun coming through my bedroom window. _What a strange dream I had,_ I thought as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I looked around I realized that I wasn't in my bed back home. I was in a large, white bed with a soft white canopy hanging above. Last night was definitely not a dream then.

Sighing, I slid out of the bed and saw a dark-green dress laid across a chair on the other side of the room. Knowing that it was probably for me, I slipped it on and pinned my hair back halfway, leaving the other half of my naturally curly hair down my back and around my face.

I then put on a pair of shoes and my way down the stairs to the room where all of this had started. Entering the room, I heard a soft rumbling. My breathing stopped and my muscles froze…until I realized that the noise was snoring. Looking in front of the fireplace, I saw Edward curled up and sleeping.

His face was calm, peaceful. Nothing like when he was awake. He didn't look like a monster right now.

I slowly walked over to him, not wanting to disturb him with loud footsteps, and sat down next to his sleeping form.

I reached my hand out to stroke his fur. I don't know why I did it. It just looked so soft, and I love fur! Okay…now my thoughts are headed in a weird direction.

Running my hands through it, I couldn't help but notice it was soft…and as if I were petting him, which is kind of strange.

Then suddenly the soft rumbling of his snoring stopped and his eyes opened. I don't believe he knew that I was the one sitting next to him, for he started to growl at me. It was loud, like the rumbling of thunder during a storm.

"Sorry," I apologized, and the growls ceased.

I thought I saw a small flash-of-a-smile appear on his face before it disappeared.

"That's quite alright, I didn't know it was _you_," he replied in an even softer voice than last night; even after he had calmed down. Though his voice still had a rough undertone to it.

"And, if you don't mind me asking…why is your hand in my fur?" he asked in amusement.

Quickly I jerked my hand away from him, my face flushing red with embarrassment. "Your fur looked soft," I explained, my voice squeaking because of my uncomfortable state.

"Your not the first one to say that. Alice said that if I weren't like her brother she would skin me and turn me into a coat," he joked. It was strange, I never thought he would be the type for joking. As they say, first impressions last.

I smiled, trying to cover my humility and switched the conversation. "Why do you sleep down here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude or prying.

"My er…_animal_…instincts are to curl up by something warm and just sleep. I have a bed, it just doesn't make a difference in comfort to me anymore, seeing as I am no longer human," he said.

"What do you mean by 'no longer human'?" I asked, curious. He had been human before…would that explain why so bitter when I first met him.

"I think you know," he said darkly, effectively ending the conversation.

Then, Edward's head jerked towards the entrance door. He sniffed the air and a smile spread across his face. "Breakfast," was the only word he said as he stood up and walked out the door. Before he completely left, he looked at me and asked, "Are you coming, or not?" His voice was cold again…

I sighed, maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject of being human. _It's too late to take it back now though, _I thought as I followed him to a spectacular dining area. There were plates upon plates of

food, like eggs, sausage, gravy and biscuits **(A./N. I'm a country girl at heart! Though I **_**do **_**live in Kentucky.)**, pancakes, omelets, and any other breakfast food you could think of.

It was such a huge meal that I didn't think it could all be eaten…until everyone came to sit at the table. There were Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I of course…but there were more people of whom I hadn't met: a tall, lean man with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl that looked like his twin with the same blue eyes and blonde hair (not to mention she was beautiful…this made me feel self conscience), another tall man with dark, curly hair and again…blue eyes. He was extremely muscular, scarily so. He looked as if he could lift a carriage over his head.

I cringed back at the sight of the last one. He smiled in response and said, "Don't worry, I'm not a big scary monster like I look…he is." He pointed to Edward, jokingly.

I heard a sigh from him, "Thanks a lot Emmett."

"No problem!" Emmett said.

The beautiful girl glared at me and walked out of the room. I heard Emmett sigh, "Ignore Rosalie, she's not very friendly towards people she doesn't know."

Nodding I went to sit at the table. The man with blonde hair looked at me curiously. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin," Alice said, looking at the man in a loving way.

He smiled at the sound of her voice; it was obvious that they were in love.

"So, who's this charming lady?" he asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan…but call me Bella," I added.

"Bella," he nodded. Then he turned around at Alice and began quietly talking to her.

I walked to the end of the table where the plates and silverware were located, and helped myself to a small helping of almost everything. You could say that once I took my first bite of the food, I was in love with it. I ate quickly, hungry from not eating in the past twenty-four hours.

After I had stuffed myself with the delicious breakfast, another blonde girl came in. Her hair had a red tint to it thought, making her a strawberry blonde. She looked just like Rosalie, other than the difference in hair color of course.

She looked at me and scoffed, her face twisted into an expression that made her seem as if she smelled something repulsive. "Who's _that_?" she asked in a disgusted voice.

"Bella," Edward answered gruffly. I looked at his face. His expression was bored.

"I don't see anything beautiful about her,. In fact, she's rather ugly, " the girl said rudely.

Tears welled in my eyes. I knew I was nothing too special to look at, but I had never been called ugly…or at least in such a blunt way.

"That's enough Tanya," Edward said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Just stating a clear fact," she said innocently.

"Tanya, I don't care if you're my niece or not, you will not speak like that about Bella again," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

I smiled at him in thanks, tears had begun to roll down my cheeks. And Tanya saw this.

"But look at her! She's obviously whiny! And it's true, she uglier than that old beggar woman that came her 10 years ago!" she screamed in protest.

And with that, I ran from the room and up the stairs to my bedroom from the previous night.

I could have sworn I heard growling from the kitchen several floors below me as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**A./N. And there you have it! Also, I will be posting another story soon for my best friend's birthday which was today! Happy birthday Layla! It will be an original character that she created and a Draco Malfoy pairing…so yeah, a Harry Potter story. She just loves Draco for some reason. Oh well, it's her birthday and I'm willing to write it! Hope you like this chapter, I just had to put Tanya in it. She may cause problems later on in the story *wink*. Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	9. It Was My Fault

**A./N. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've been lazy, that's my only excuse. Well, on the bright side, I may not have school again until after New Year's! It's snowing like crazy where I live - which gives me plenty of time to write and update. Oh…and my cat decided to try to lay on my keyboard -_- She's lazier than I will ever be. Okay, I'm rambling…I'll stop typing now so you can get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Twilight and Beauty and the Beast!  
Bella: Ahem! No you don't! Stephenie Meyer and the Disney movie creator people do!  
Me: Stay out of this!  
Edward: *growls from behind me*  
Me: *screams like a banshee* Fine I don't own either! Happy?  
Bella and Edward: Yes****!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella ran from the room with tears in her eyes. Not long after, a door upstairs slammed. Sighing, I asked, "Esme, will you go see if she's alright?"

Esme looked at me with wide eyes - as if she hadn't heard me ask something calmly before…or even ask for that matter. Normally I would command me servants to do my bidding. This Bella girl really has begun to change me.

Now…on to more important matters - like banning Tanya from this castle. A loud growl broke out from my throat as I turned to Tanya. The growl bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the castle.

Tanya's face had turned pale white as she realized her mistake. "Er…I'll just be going now," she said as she tried to run our of the room. But she was too slow.

I grabbed her by the arm and said to Carlisle, "I know she's your niece, but this has gone far enough! I refuse to have her live here if she is going to cause trouble like this! Now I've put up with this before, but making an innocent girl cry as such is unacceptable."

Carlisle had a contemplating look on his face. After a few moments of silence he answered, "Do what you must, but please don't kick her out of the castle. I'm the only family she has left!" he begged.

My violent thoughts shattered as he began to beg for his niece and I released my grip from her arm, "I will not ban you from this place, but if I hear of you disturbing the young girl upstairs again, your new scenery will be of the dungeon in the north tower."

With that I grabbed two plates of some of the breakfast and left the room. I made my way up the stairs and to Bella's room. I knocked lightly on the door. An almost inaudible "Come in" was heard from the other side,

Quietly, I walked into the room and saw Esme beside the girl's bed, stroking Bella's hair. She was asleep.

"I could hear you screaming from up here," she said in an amused voice.

I smiled sheepishly and handed her the breakfast. "Thank you dear," she smiled and we both started eating the food. When we finished I took our plates and set them outside the door where one of my other servants would take them.

Re-entering the room I saw Bella stirring. "No James, I won't marry you…" she mumbled.

She's a sleep-talker. I tried to stifle a laugh…but of course Esme saw me.

"Don't laugh at her, you used to talk in your sleep," she scolded me.

"Sorry," I said.

Oh yes, I used to sleep talk. It was rather embarrassing seeing as I was a "big boy" not a "little boy" of 8-years-old. I smiled at the memory as a sat in the floor next to the bed.

"She's a beautiful girl," Esme stated, looking down at the girl, "It's no wonder that this _James _character is trying to get her to marry him…I wonder why she refused him," she wondered.

All of a sudden, Bella jerked awake and sat up, breathing hard. She burst into tears only a moment later. Esme and I tried to console her, but she just cried harder. So, I picked her up - gently…stupid claws - and set her down on my lap. As I stroked her hair, she began to calm down.

Esme looked at me in awe and sat down beside us. "Bella dear, what's wrong?"

Bella looked at her with red teary eyes and said, "I saw my mom get killed again in my dream."

Esme and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Bella again burst into tears and hugged me as she cried.

* * *

Bella's POV

_Dream:_

"_Mama! Papa! I'm back from riding!" I called. There was no answer._

"_Mama? Papa?" I called, walking to their room._

_I was about to walk in when someone grabbed me and tied my wrists and ankles together, then gagged me. When they finished with me, I was thrown into the room where I heard someone whimpering quietly. Looking to my right…I saw my mother and father in the same position as me. My mother was crying._

Mama, _I tried to say, but I couldn't talk. I heard a voice outside the room say, "Is that all of them?" With a reply of "Yes."_

_The door opened to reveal the silhouettes of two large men._

"_How many will this make?" one of them asked._

"_Twenty-five sir," the other replied._

_My eyes widened. These were the two killers everyone had been talking about! The ones that they said to make sure you locked your windows and doors…something that I didn't do before I went out riding…_

"_Kill the mother first," the first man said in a bored voice._

_My mother sobbed harder as the man on the left picked her up. Something was in his hand…something silver. When he raised his hand, I saw that it was a knife._

_I tried to look away, to close my eyes…but my body wouldn't respond. He lowered his hand and my mother's sobs and struggles ceased. _

_The man threw her back down beside me and my face was splattered with a warm substance. I started to cry when I saw her neck, the man had slit it open at the jugular. When he picked me up I froze in fear. I saw my father struggling to reach me._

_When the man was about to do to me what he did to my mother, the door banged open and the police stepped in. I didn't hear what they said, or feel the impact of the man dropping me. I only saw my mother…dead…because of me._

_End Dream_

That's when I woke up crying. How I ended up in the lap of Edward with him and Esme trying to console. When I again remembered that it was my fault my mother was dead.

* * *

**A./N. Yeah…sad chapter I know. Sorry it's kind of short. I'm having a slight moment of writers block…that's also why it took so long to update. Anyways! You know the drill! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	10. Important AN!

**A./N. So sorry that this isn't an update! I thought that since it's so close to Christmas though, that I would send you readers a message :) Soooo...I was at a Christmas party at my church for my youth group, and my friend Kolby showed us a video about Christmas...backwards. Anyways, I'm posting the link on here - well more like telling you how to get to it since links don't show up on stories - for the video. Here's how to get to it:**

**1.) Go to YouTube.**

**2.) Type in _Christmas Backwards_ in the search bar.**

**3.) Click on _The Real Meaning of Christmas (backwards)_.**

**4.) Enjoy!**

**I really hope you like it :) But I have to warn you, at first it's sounds a bit bad (not dirty...just offensive), but then half way through...it "turns around". You'll see what I mean when you watch it ;-) And remember! Watch the _whole_ thing! Not just half of it...and don't skip through anything...it just ruins the whole concept of the video. I'll be updating soon! I hope!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	11. Explanations

**A./N. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! At first I was lazy, then my computer had over 1,000 viruses, THEN it refused to turn on or get on the internet . I swear this thing hates me. Anyways! Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast…otherwise I would be super rich xD**

Bella's POV

The room was quiet. Neither Esme, Edward, or I seemed to want to break the silence. Eventually - after what seemed like hours - I heard Esme ask, "Bella, not to upset you, but….how did your mother die?"

My breathing hitched and I looked up to her with teary eyes, but I told her anyways.

"I was bored at home in Italy one day, so I told my mother I was going to go out riding with my horse, Emilia. My mother told me to lock the doors and windows before I went out because there had been two men going all around the country on a killing spree. But….I decided to ignore her. What's the chance that it'll happen to us. That's what everyone says… Well, long story short…it did happen to us. And I had to watch them kill my mother," I finished.

Esme by this point had tears in her eyes, which made me begin to cry. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "It's okay sweetie. I'm so sorry this happened to your mother," she said.

"But if I would have locked the doors and windows like I was told, then she would still be alive, and my father and I would still be in Italy with her," I sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't your fault. No one knew that those two men would go to your home," Esme said. But she was wrong.

I would always know that my mother was dead because of me. Just then I felt something soft yet slightly rough touch my arm. "Bella…if I may say so, I don't believe that it was your fault either," Edward said softly.

I looked at him doubtfully. Was he just saying that to make me feel better? Did he really think that I was just a monster? But as soon as I looked at him, I knew he was telling me the truth. His large, green eyes told me so. As they say, 'You can see a person's soul through their eyes.' I guess that worked with emotions too.

So I nodded in agreement and threw my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," I said.

He mumbled a quiet, "You're welcome," and I looked at him to see his face looking a bit embarrassed.

Esme smiled and took us both in her arms…well she tried to, Edward's animal form was too large for her. "Bella, I don't know what you did to him to get him to be this kind…but thank you," she told me, "As for you young man," she scolded as she turned to Edward, " I expect you to keep up this good behavior."

Edward laughed a low throaty laugh and answered, "Yes mom."

Esme looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You haven't called me mom in years…I may not be your real mom but thank you."

I smiled at the two of them. Had he really been an ill-tempered monster with no concern for the feeling of others before this? How had he changed? Was it because of me? No…I can't just change people like that overnight. Why am I even thinking about this? Then I remembered something about their conversation… "You're not his real mother?"

Esme shook her head, "No, but I've been looking after him since he was seven years old."

I must have looked confused because Edward quietly explained, "My mother died at that time and my father wanted nothing to do with me…so he sent me here."

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I hugged him again.

"It's okay…I'm used to not having him here," he said while hugging me back.

**A./N. Sorry it's a bit short (OK a lot short) and angsty, but c'mon…you might as well get that conversation out of the way while you can. By the way, any story ideas for this story are accepted! Anyways….REVIEW!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	12. His Story

**A./N. Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! 8****th**** grade is hectic…my English teacher decided to teach us editorials and they're HARD! Not to mention I had to memorize all 27 amendments of the U.S. Constitution for my history teacher . Anyways, all of you whom have been waiting for me to update, thank Maestro4EvarMore. Actually I thank him/her too for encouraging me to stop being lazy and update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast…obviously.**

Bella's POV

I looked at Edward in shock. His father abandoned him when his mother died? Talk about a hard life. My mother never chose to leave me, but his father didn't even seem to give it a second thought.

Then, without even realizing that I was speaking I said to him, "You shouldn't have to be used to not having a father."

He just smiled a sad smile at me and explained, "Not everyone's life is the same… besides, I have Carlisle now. He's like the caring father that I never had. My biological father hated me from the moment I was born because I wasn't a girl."

This confused me. So his father hated him because he wasn't a girl? Usually fathers would be thrilled to have a boy! My thoughts were interrupted by him continuing his explanation.

"My mother was from England and my father from here in France. When they met they automatically fell in love and decided to get married. A few months later, my mother fell pregnant with me. Now my father wanted me to have a traditional French name and my mother and English name. So, they agreed that if I were a girl, then my name would be chosen by my father, if I were a boy, then my mother would choose," he looked at me with apologetic eyes and said, "Sorry if I'm boring you with my life story."

My eyes widen, "No you're not bothering me at all, please continue."

Edward smiled and continued once more, "Anyways, I remember asking my mother when I was about six years old, "Why does Daddy hate me?" She explained that he had vowed since they day that they had had the conversation about my name that he would hate me if I were a boy. When she died it made everything worse. He didn't even think twice about sending me here."

When he finished, we sat in silence. "I can't believe how stupid your father was for hating you just because you weren't a girl with a French name! No offense but that's just wrong," I screamed.

"I have to say," Esme's voice said behind me, "I agree with Bella. You never did tell me what exactly happened…hmmm…" she trailed off in thought.

"Yeah, I always hated my father for it…I guess that makes us even…but your mother didn't want to leave you. Anyways, I'm going to go eat some more and leave you two to talk," he stopped rambling and started to leave, but not before I said – "Thank you…for telling me your story too."

He nodded, smiled slightly, and left.

Edward's POV

As I left the room, I thought about what I had just revealed. My longest kept secret…

Never, not even when Esme and I became close, have I told anybody what exactly happened during my childhood with my father. So how is it that just after a day, I've told Bella things that I never would have thought that I would tell anyone? Was it just because she was a trusting person – so kind and forgiving and compassionate? And how had I noticed all of that about her so soon?

But it was true. She _is_ kind and forgiving and compassionate…and caring and beautiful, especially her eyes-

What am I thinking? She's a stranger! Well, more of a friend now….but I still have only known her for a day! I have to get rid of these thoughts before I convince myself it's alright to think about her that way.

"Eddie!"

Oh yes…that horrible, high-pitched, nasally voice was distracting.

"Yes Tanya?" I asked somewhat relieved yet also annoyed that _she_ had to be the one to distract me.

"Is that little girl okay?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but she is not a little girl, but yes she is okay now. By the way, I would appreciate it if you would speak about her with more respect – that is not a request," I demanded gruffly.

"Uh huh, sure….well bye bye!" she said as she winked and skipped away in her too-revealing dress.

That's one of the problems about Tanya that I probably didn't mention before: she dresses inappropriately and will sleep with anything that has two legs…including me.

I may be French but I have my morals. **(A./N. OMC This whole "because your French means this or that" is sooo stereotypical…I'm not French but still…and no offense to the peoples from France by me putting this stereotype thing in here!) **

**A./N. Well…I didn't expect it to end here but it did…I'm so unpredictable *sigh*. Sorry it's short ****But where there's short chapters, there's a lot of chapter xD. Review!**


	13. Now That's Cruel

**A./N. Sorry I've been gone so long everyone! I have no excuse either **_**But**_**, I can say that during my spring break my school's BETA Club went to Florida for about a week :p So haha, there's my horrible excuse. Also, for those of you that are also Harry Potter fans, I got to go to Hogsmeade at Universal! WOO! The snow if very realistic…but it's not real snow o.O Anyways, summer is almost here and I'm almost in high school…Oops! I'm rambling! Sorry! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward left the room, thinking about what he had just told me. I still couldn't grasp it. He was abandoned because he wasn't a girl…and he hadn't even told his adoptive mother? So why did he all of a sudden share this with me after keeping it a secret for all of these years? Was it because both of our mothers, whom we had loved so dearly, are gone? Or maybe because we both had similar stories: our parents had left. Willingly or unwillingly they had left, and that is an emotional wound that will never mend.

But I couldn't dwell on this new information for too long. Esme interrupted my thoughts by saying, "You seem to have brought out the best in him."

"The best in him?" I was…confused.

"Yes," she smiled, "By watching him tell you what happened – even just listening – it looked as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. It was as if he needed to tell someone why he is so guarded and sometimes cruel."

Cruel? No. He's not cruel. Edward is too kind to be cruel.

"You look surprised and confused," Esme noted.

"I am," I admitted, "How could he be cruel? He's so kind to everyone."

As I waited for a reply, I noticed how she seemed to think of what she was going to say…as if to say it carefully.

"Well," she hesitated, "Before you dropped in last night…Edward was…angry. No, that's not the right word…distraught maybe? You see, before he was born, his parents lived here. We had always thought that when they had moved – after he was born – that Elizabeth and Antoine had died. Anyways, he has forbidden us to even enter his mother's room, but I suppose Tanya was curious. Long story short, he caught Tanya and just blew up at her. She actually slept in our dungeon last night – such a horrid place."

I have to admit, it wasn't as cruel as I thought it would be, but mean nonetheless. Of course now I'm sure Esme understands.

"Of course now I understand," she added quietly.

OMGEE! It's like she's reading my mind!

…

Anyways…where was I? Oh yeah! Edward is mean sometimes…but never to the extent of cruelty. Right?

Grr! Where's the justice in the world? Why can't I just make a decision about this already?

Oh well, I should probably stop sulking about my newfound confused nature and go downstairs where everyone else is.

"To the stairs!" I yelled and jumped up.

I heard Esme's twinkling laughter behind me as I skipped out of the door and down the hall. But before I could reach the end of the hallway, a door to my right side opened and I was dragged inside the room.

My captor didn't speak as my eyes adjusted to the new lighting. Just a sliver of sunlight was streaming through a torn curtain that was covering a window. The room was a mess! There was at least an inch of dust on every surface (not good for allergies) and the air was cold and murky-like as if someone hadn't been in here for years.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face. A sticky substance slowly trickled down my cheek…oh…my blood…

What the h***! **(A./N. For those of you who haven't read my other stories…and if I haven't told you already: I don't curse so I use the little star thingies…carry on!)**

"Hello there S***," a voice seethed in my ear. Hmmm….now why did that voice sound strangely familiar.

"Umm…my name is Bella, thank you very much!" I retorted.

Another slap. What's with this chick?

"I'll call you whatever I want! Now shut up!" the familiar, nasally voice screamed. Smooth…real smooth…_no one_ will hear that. (Note sarcasm.)

"I'm sorry Tanya, but why are you determined to keep me in here?" I asked, finally placing a face to the voice.

"How did you find out that I was – oh never mind! What I want you to know, is that once Edward falls in love with me and turns back into the _gorgeous_ human he was before he turned into this…_thing_, you will be out of the picture! So back off you s***! He's. Mine. He's not yours and he will never be yours! Got that? Because you're ugly and pathetic," she finally finished.

Now I know that these words shouldn't faze me in the slightest, but after that last sentence, I just broke down. And Esme thought that what Edward did was cruel…well before she knew the truth?

The horrible girl laughed as I cried from the insults…I never even realized that she had grabbed my hair and dragged me out into the hallways near the stairs.

"Good-bye, Isabella," was the last thing she said as she threw me by my hair down the marble steps.

**A./N. :o Oh no! What's going to happen? You know…you could give me your opinion on what you want to happen! GASP! I'm so smart xD Yup…I'm going to choose someone's idea for the next chapter. Which means if you want the story to go the way you want, you should probably review.**

**Also, here's what I need you guys to do if you want a faster update:**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week**


	14. Accidents and Regrets

**A./N. I just couldn't wait a week to post! What'd I tell you? I got 18 reviews! YAY! This pleases me o.O Okay but seriously, thank you to all of you that reviewed. Oh! And the ideas! You see, this is why we writers love you guys, because we see what the audience wants and we form that into our stories. That and you give me my motivation. Anyways, in this chapter are ideas from jediahsolaroxx and Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

**WARNING! A bit of darkness in this chapter.**

Bella's POV

Dang! Who knew marble could be so hard? Screaming as I tumbled down the flight of stairs, I could hear my arm breaking and my skull cracking on the hard stone. A few ribs I knew were definitely broken. But of course, me being me, I had to have at least one more major injury – a broken ankle. Now I can't walk or write!

Tanya's laughter could be heard as I lay there. White and black dots swirled my vision before darkness took over. **(A./N. This is just her blacking out, the rest of the chapter will be in Edward's POV.)**

Edward's POV

I wasn't even in the kitchen when I her scream. It makes me feel guilty. Perhaps I should have escorted her myself knowing how clumsy she acts…or maybe – Tanya! She wouldn't do something to Bella would she? No, of course not…she may be a bit-

"Edward! Carlisle!" Another scream, this time Esme, interrupted my thoughts.

D*** it! I ran back the way I had just come not two minutes before at my full speed; stopping short when I saw Bella's broken body at the bottom of one of the staircases.

Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle and her ankle was badly bruised – most likely broken – not to mention all of the gashes and bruises on her face and arms.

I looked up at a terrified Esme who had a tight hold on Tanya herself. Growling, I bounded up the stairs in three leaps.

"You!" I spat. Instead of her usual sarcastic smile, Tanya truly looked terrified.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

Tanya narrowed her eyes and held her tongue. Fine, if she doesn't want to tell me, I'll just force it out of her. So, I grabbed her roughly from Esme and lifted her at least four feet off of the ground and asked, "What did you do?"

Her face was red as she replied, "She got what was coming to her."

You know how people say the when your angry enough that you see red…well…it's true.

I didn't hear her pleas of so-called regret and apologies as I 'accidently' set her down just a bit roughly on the very edge of the top stair.

Regret and remorse would never find its way into my mind or heart as she descending down the stairs, oddly silent after making it halfway down. Maybe I had killed her. If I did, then Carlisle may be mad, but he'll get over it. Like Tanya said about my Bella, "She got what was coming for her."

My thoughts were once again interrupted by Esme's gasp of shock and Carlisle's footsteps as he ran to see what had happened.

He stopped dead in his tracks as I had done and stared at the two bodies in front of him, then up at us. My expression must have told him to look away, for he quietly called for Esme to go fetch his doctor's bag as he bent down to check first Tanya's pulse.

I believe that this is the only time in my life I have felt truly guilty. Tanya was Carlisle's last living family other than Esme and Alice.

His face fell as he tried to get a pulse. Hands shaking, he pulled away from the body and went to Bella's who, although unconscious, was breathing raggedly.

"Esme, can you get two beds ready from them…Edward please help me take them to my office," he said as he gently picked up Tanya.

I nodded slowly and walked down the stairs to pick Bella up. Why did I have to do what I did? Why couldn't I have just taken her to Carlisle or sent her up to the north tower? What was I thinking? I'm not a murderer, but why did I kill her.

I heard a coughing behind me; probably just Carlisle. Cradling Bella carefully, I turned around to see Tanya coughing. She was alive! Carlisle and I stood there in disbelief. She groaned as she opened her and looked around.

Quickly, I saw my father-like man pick up his niece and run to carry her to his office. Well at least now I don't feel as guilty.

Walking slowly with controlled steps so that I wouldn't harm Bella any further by moving her, I followed Carlisle.

* * *

"Edward, I need to talk to you," Esme said as her husband worked over both Tanya and Bella.

Nodding my head in agreement, I followed her out into the hallway.

I knew that she wanted to speak to me about what had just happened; about why I let Tanya fall. I also knew that I couldn't escape this conversation, so I suppose that we should get this over with quickly.

The moment the door closed Esme said one word, "Why?"

I couldn't respond. Heck, I couldn't even look at her! My gaze reverted to the floor…oh look…a ladybug.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice calmly steady.

Eventually, the silence left between us became too thick and I said, "Because she hurt Bella."

Esme let out a sob and surprisingly threw her arms around me.

"Oh my boy, I'm so happy you care about Bella so much, but you didn't have to go to the extreme," she cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You must be angry with me, but I couldn't control myself. The only thing I could think of is that she threw Bella down those stairs – that she hurt her. I wasn't going to just do nothing, but I know I should have spoken to you and Carlisle before doing something as drastic as letting Tanya fall. What's happening to me Esme? Why do I feel happier when Bella is around and tell her everything about me? Why am I sad when she's gone?" The waterfall of questions flew from my mouth before I could stop them, but I had to know. I needed answers.

My adoptive-of-sorts mother looked up at me in awe and joy. Where did that look come from? Okay, what's going on? Did I miss something in what I just said?

"She really _has _brought out the best in you," Esme mumbled.

"Who has?" I asked.

"Bella," she replied.

I stood there for a second processing this new information then said, "I guess you're right…but that doesn't really answer my questions."

Esme sighed and explained, "First of all, since you regret what you did, I'm not angry. I'm actually proud that you apologized to me and admitted your mistake. Also, the reason that you're happier with Bella is not because there is something wrong with you, but because you're falling in love."

Love? Is she crazy?

"Whoa, back up there Esme!" I said, "Love? I've known her for how long? A day? I can't be in love with her. Besides…even if I were in love with her she wouldn't be in love with me. Look at me, I'm a monster. The likelihood of us being together is the likelihood of a human falling in love with a vampire!"

After my little rant, Esme just stood there and smiled.

"My dear boy, you are so blind. Do you honestly think appearances matter that much to Bella? Also, you may not realize it now, but you _are_ falling in love. These things take time to understand. And please don't call yourself a monster; you deserve so much more than to degrade yourself." And with that, she turned around and walked silently back into the room where her husband was working at a furious pace.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

* * *

"Everyone! Bella's waking up!" yelled a voice throughout the castle. Dropping the book that I was attempting to read, I ran up to the room where Bella had been unconscious for two days. And for those two days I had had a lot to think about; like the fact that Esme is convinced that I'm in love with Bella. But that thought can wait.

I burst through the doors of her room to a sight of Carlisle and Esme leaning over Bella to help her sit up. All three of them turned to look at me. Oops, I must have startled them.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I was surprised when Bella gave me a smile and motioned for me to come over.

"Will you help me stand?" she asked.

Shaking my head I answered, "Not quite yet, you have a broken leg that needs to be rested."

Grimacing, Bella looked towards her leg and asked, "What happened again? I only remember _Tanya _dragging me into some room and pushing me down the stairs," she sighed. "How bad is it?"

This time Carlisle answered. "You have several broken ribs and the rest are bruised. Your right arm and left leg are broken, as is your right ankle. I found a small crack in your skull but it's nothing to be worried about. Oh, and you've been unconscious for two days."

Needless to say, Bella was shocked…and angry?

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Just great! I become friends with Edward here and I get verbally attacked and pushed down a flight of stairs only to find out that I pretty much broke every bone in my body! Life stinks."

We looked at her in shock. I hadn't heard that she was verbally attacked…hmm…I'll have to ask her about that later. But as for now, I think I know something that will cheer her up.

"Bella, am I correct to assume that you love to read?" I asked gently.

She nodded and winced when it made her neck sore.

"Well then I have an idea," I said as I picked her up.

Bella quickly held on to me with her good arm and protested with a, "Hey!"

Carlisle and Esme laughed with amusement as I carried her out of room and down the stairs. I walked to the other side of the castle and up another flight of stairs then turned right.

"So…where are we going?" Bella asked after a while.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I said.

Coming up to a set of double doors, I paused and arranged Bella so that I could hold her with one arm. Then, opening the doors, I walked over to the curtains covering large glass window and opened them.

Bella gasped as she looked around. It was a library filled with thousands upon thousands of books.

She took her time looked at every shelf and every part of the room. Tears were forming in her eyes when I looked down at her.

Frowning I asked, "Do you not like it?"

She smiled at me and said, "I love it! Oh thank you for bringing me here! This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me!"

With that, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me fiercely.

And I hugged her back.

**A./N. So….how was it? I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever written! Originally I was going to have Tanya die, but I thought that if I did that then I'd be a bit to cruel *sheepish smile*. Anyways, you know the drill! Review, give opinions, and give ideas!**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	15. Learning

**A./N. Happy Mother's Day! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! *Sniffles and dabs eyes with a tissue* I feel so loved. Also, I finally have a boyfriend! WOO! **_**And**_** since no one gave me their ideas for this chapter, we'll just go with whatever comes to my head. Now enough of me rambling….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast! Gosh, how many times do I have to say it?**

Bella's POV

My life had taken an unexpected turn of events. I know you're thinking that getting pushed down a flight of marble stairs is unexpected, and it is…but that's not what I'm talking about. For me, the unexpected is falling for someone you know that you probably shouldn't fall for. Yeah that's how life is now.

But, c'mon! That little dog is just so darn cute! **(A./N. Ha! And you guys thought she was talking about Edward!)**

You know the dog that led me to this castle? It's such a cutie! Just looking in those big puppy-like eyes makes you fall in love with it immediately. Edward told me that his name was Xavier. I had momentarily forgotten about the little animal since I had arrived at the castle, but when it came into the library that Edward had showed me…I had embarrassingly squealed in delight.

So, he naturally sat me down in a chair and picked up the tiny dog, handing it to me.

Xavier licked my face and nuzzled my hand when set in my lap, yelping happily. I heard Edward say something along the lines of, "Stupid, tiny, loud squeaky toy."

Giving him a lecture about how dogs were not squeaky toys, I continued to play with Xavier until he jumped off of my lap and out of the door.

Confused, I had looked to Edward for an explanation. Apparently it was time for lunch time for Xavier.

But, unfortunately, the small dog had gotten into some chocolate and rat poisoning while eating and died just like that.

Needless to say, I was devastated; crying for hours while Edward calmly and patiently held me through all of my tears.

Esme had brought me a hot cup of tea to help soothe my nerves, which leads us to where we are now. Me crying _again_ because of my clumsiness: I dropped the cup onto the carpet while it was half-full. Darn it.

Now I'm an emotional wreck and physically exhausted. Great.

Both Edward and Esme had tried to tell me that it was okay and that it was easily cleaned up, but I wouldn't hear it. I was just too tired from the day.

Edward rocked me back and forth in his strong and warms arms as I slowly fell asleep for a long nap.

I didn't dream as I slept. It was as if as soon as I closed my eyes, I woke up seconds later feeling groggy and disoriented. Something warm was around me and I looked up to see Edward sleeping peacefully. Poor man – beast – he probably hasn't slept well for a while now. No wonder he's so grumpy at times!

I took this time of his peaceful rest to look over his features. He had a sharp look of strictness while awake, but now that he's asleep, his face has softened. Edward's fur was a rich auburn color; one of my favorites. He has broad shoulders and his arms note at great strength.

Then there are his eyes. Although they are not currently open, I knew that they're a brilliant green, like jade or emeralds…completely intoxicating to look into.

But, of course, there are some not so good parts about him being this animal. His teeth were jagged and sharp and the horns on his head made him seem somewhat unattractive. Then again, if you can look past the animal identity, Edward really is a beautiful man. You can slightly see some of his former human features.

Smiling, nuzzled my head into his neck and sat there in comfort while waiting for this beautiful man - yes man - to wake up.

It turns out that I had fallen asleep again while waiting for Edward to wake up. Alice thought that it was the cutest thing ever and Rosalie just smiled knowingly. I guess we're on good terms now, but what's with the smile.

Anyways, on to what's happening now: Edward and I are in the library trying to find an interesting book. This shouldn't be too hard.

"Bella!" Edward called from the other side of the library, "How about Se-sense and Sensi…Sensibil…Sensibility…Yeah, how about Sense and Sensibility?"

"Sure!" I called back. Hmm, it seems that Edward has a hard time reading.

I rolled my chair (Yes a chair on wheels!) to the table where he was now sitting with the book in front of him.

"Well, since we'll probably be here for a while reading this, will you help me in the chair next to you?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

And so he lifted me up with one arm supporting my back and the other under my knees, and sat me gently in the comfortable chair.

After making sure that he was seated, I opened the book and began reading the first chapter. It seemed that he was enjoying the book so far; which is a good thing considering it is one of my favorites. That means that we have something in common!

Why is this making me so excited? Maybe it's because he's my friend now…yeah that's it.

After finishing the first chapter, I stopped and asked, "Would you like to read the second chapter?"

Edward looked at me sheepishly and said, "I would if I could read accurately."

I smiled gently at him and said, "Well today I can start teaching you how to read accurately."

He was true to his word when he started reading. Every other word he had to stop and sound it out. But, I was patient with him.

After we were about half way through chapter, I could tell that Edward didn't have to sound out a few of the easier words that he had had to before.

And so after he finished the second chapter and stopped, he smiled brightly at me; his expression telling me that he realized that he was doing better.

"You're doing very well. All it takes is repeating word sounds until you get it right. Then when you see the word again, even if you have to sound it out, it isn't as hard. So how do you like your learning experience?" I asked.

"It's fun learning with you because you don't keep stopping me and telling me that I'm reading too slowing or I didn't say a word right. You let me correct my own mistakes…thank you." His voice was genuine and I was happy for that. Impulsively, I reached up and kissed his cheek then went back to read the third chapter while my cheeks turned an interesting red color.

Half way through the book, our stomachs started to protest from lack of food and we quickly found ourselves in the kitchen with him carrying me. Esme made us both heaping plates of cornbread **(A./N. 3)**, mashed potatoes, and green beans. **(A./N. Haha, I just described lunch at my grandma's house.)**

I moaned when the first forkful hit my tongue.

"Esme, your cooking is heavenly," I said in between forkfuls.

"Why thank you dear," Esme beamed.

I noticed that as I ate, Edward gave me long glances every once in a while. Each time, I would look back at my food while my cheeks stained with red.

When we had eaten our second helping, I suggested to him that we could finish the book tomorrow to see how much he had learned from reading.

He was about to pick me up again when Esme said, "Edward my boy, would you carry Bella up to her bathroom. I'm sure she would love to freshen up. Oh, and please bring her wheelchair to her room."

Surprised by the random request, he picked me up and carried me to my room, then through the double-doors that led to my enormous bathroom.

"Er…I'll go get your wheelchair and just leave it in your room. I can hear Esme coming so you won't have to do anything stressful on your own." And with that, he left the room.

Seconds later Esme entered with a mischievous look on her face.

"Bella, it's time for some girl-to-girl talk," she squealed.

I groaned. I guess Alice rubbed off on her.

**A./N. Tada! See, I updated like I promised (: How was it? Tell me in your review! Well you know the drill: Tell me ideas and give opinions!**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	16. Girl Talk

**A./N. Hey there! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I take a week to update. But this week I actually have some free time! Then again I have an Algebra 1 Exit Exam . Why can't they just let us pass with the grade we have? Oh well, at least I only have like a week of school left! Then I'll officially be a high-schooler! *Applause in background***

**Oh yeah, and I've been asked a very important question in your guys' reviews: **_**Will there be any lemons? **_**And I'm sorry to those of you who want a lemon, but I don't write them. Also, this story is rated T and I'm only 14. **

**Also, I would like to thank you for some story ideas! It has come to my attention (thank you Storm LizVic) that I haven't written about Bella's father looking for her. So this chapter – at the end – will be of that particular seen. Well with that said, read away!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast? *growls* I hate that I have to admit that I don't.**

Bella's POV

"Ugh, Esme do we really need to have a girl-to-girl talk?" I groaned.

"Yes! We do! Now I'll start your bath and then we'll talk," she said as she walked over towards the elegant bathtub and turned on the faucet.

Walking back over to me, she smiled that evil smile and bluntly asked, "What's going on between you and Edward?"

Oh the question I wanted to avoid. My face must have turned red because Esme began to squeal in delight.

"Oh that boy has been alone for far too long! You two would be perfect together." She was staring dreamily into space.

"Wait a second Esme! I don't like him. What are you talking about? I mean just because he's the nicest man I've ever met and he's so sweet to me…and we both love books and he's so adorable when he gets just slightly frustrated, and I feel anxious when I'm away from him for too long...OH MY GOSH! Esme, I think I'm falling in love!" I screamed. How had I missed that? You don't just start falling in love and don't know it! In the books I read it's always love at first sight…but I did read a book where the couple didn't even realize their feelings…

"This is just the cutest thing! Edward will be so happy!" she again squealed.

"No, he's not going to find out. I'm just plain and boring. Not to mention I'm so clumsy that I'll one day probably die from it! What would he see in me?" I felt utterly dejected at this thought. "He'd just turn me down Esme," I said quietly.

"The day he turns you down will be the day that vampires exist," she snorted.

I have to admit, talking to Esme about this stuff makes me feel better. I guess talking to a male, like my dad, is just too awkward. It really is too bad that my mother died before my…er…monthly gift. Now that is an experience no girl wants to share with her father.

"Thank you Esme. I suppose that I really needed to have this talk with you," I admitted.

"You're very welcome dear. Now strip off and get in the tub before the water cools down," she commanded.

Laughing, I obeyed her and sank into the water. The warmth of it relaxed my muscles. I didn't even know that they were aching. Maybe I could have someone give me a message later…

Bathing was difficult with all of the bones that had broken with me fall down the stairs. Hence the reason Esme is in here. At first it was a bit awkward to have her help me, but we're both female so it turned out to be fine.

Not too long into my bath, Edward had returned with my wheelchair, and being the gentleman that he just-so-happened to be, he didn't even enter the bathroom and left it just outside the door.

I waited until I heard my bedroom door close before I said, "I really love how he's a gentleman…unlike those idiots back at the village."

"Something to look for in every man my dear," Esme said softly while smiling gently.

It took almost a half-hour to get through my bath before I was finally bundled up in a floor length, fluffy white robe. After making sure that I was covered completely, Esme called for Edward to lift me into my wheelchair seeing as she couldn't lift me herself.

When Edward entered the room, it seemed as if he were actually embarrassed as he didn't look me in the eye. Maybe it was because I just had a robe on. That thought made me blush.

Esme wheeled me into the bedroom, then through another door that I hadn't noticed before. Entering the room, I could definitely tell that she and Alice had been inside because racks upon racks of clothes were hanging from the walls. All of the clothes were dresses ranging from fine silk to cotton. There were casual and formal dresses and shoes lined the floor.

"Pick out any dress you want," Esme urged.

Instantly, I wheeled myself to the casual dresses, and after a while of arguing with myself on which dress to pick, I finally decided on an emerald green, floor-length, corset-top dress. It was mature, modest, and appropriate; unlike what I see on most girls. Silver beading lined the hem at the bottom of the skirt.

Finally, I was taken back to the bathroom to fix my hair. Esme brushed and wrung the water out of my hair before fixing it into a loose bun at the back of my head.

My mind wandered as she wheeled me into the hallway. How was my father? I hadn't seen him in so long. When will I see him again? How did Edward become what he is? Will he ever be human again?

So many questions…but only a few can be answered.

Charlie's POV (YAY!)

It has been 5 days since my Bella wandered into the forest for some quite reading. It has been 5 days since I last saw my daughter. No one in the village seemed to truly care. I was the oddball here anyways – I'm Italian in French country. Not even that boy James seemed to care.

Well, if no one wants to help me…then so be it! I'll go look for my daughter alone! I just pray that she isn't hurt and that she is safe.

Quickly walking over to the cellar door, I wrenched it open and grabbed some food for at least a three-day journey to look for Bella. I grabbed a bag of money then a coat and walked out to our barn. After saddling one of our three horses, I took off into the forest. The path was barley visible. It would be easy to get lost. Oh my poor daughter! So many things could have happened to her!

An hour or so later, I came upon a large pile of leaves. It looked like a spot Bella would have stopped to read. So, dismounting the horse, I inspected the spot. There were tracks! The first of the tracks were small paw prints; like those of a small dog. Beside them were the tracks of small boots. She had to have been here! It seemed as if the dog was leading her somewhere deeper into the forest and further from the path.

I sprinted back to my horse and dug my heels into its side. We immediately shot off in the direction of the prints.

It's strange that I didn't see it coming. My horse didn't even feel my weight gone. Not ten minutes into following the tracks, a low branch seemed to pop out of nowhere and hit me square in the chest.

I hit the ground with a loud thump that knocked the air out of my lungs. What a way to fall off of a horse…

Speaking of horses…mine had all of my supplies!

Hey…why do I see the dots? I'm kind of dizzy…

Another thump could be heard…I wonder what it was…

Oh. Me. Darn it!

**A./N. Sorry it's so short **** I was hard pressed to finish it. My days just seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Well tell me how it was!**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	17. Good News!

**A./N. I'm writing this chapter at last minute because 1.) I only got 8 reviews for the first week that the previous chapter was updated. 2.) I just got back from Philadelphia. I got a 5 pound chocolate bar at Hershey World too! That's 12,000 calories of chocolaty goodness people! Oh and I'm single now :/ My ex said that I act like a child and that I need to grow up…so yeah… Oh yeah! I'm officially a high schooler now, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

Edward POV

Carrying Bella in nothing but a robe was…awkward. I just found out that I love this girl and Esme makes me carry her in that state? That woman is planning something I just know it!

And I know that I shouldn't have done it, but when I left her room after delivering the wheel chair, I stood outside the door to listen to the rest of their "girl talk". Hey, I have sensitive ears.

Bella says that she loves that I'm a gentleman. Esme says to look for that in every man. This information could really come in handy.

Being a gentleman won't be too hard seeing as Elizabeth, Esme, and Carlisle taught me proper manners and how to act appropriately towards women. Always open doors, stand when a woman enters a room, offer her an arm, don't be inappropriate, etc.

Over the past few years I had gotten slightly rusty on this task though. It's kind of like not practicing a piano after a wide margin of time. **(A./N. I know how that is xD I finally played a song I haven't played for two years recently and it wasn't very good.)**

I guess I could get my practice in by using this "skill" with Bella!

Just as I had made this agreement with myself, Emmett walked into the hall from Rosalie's room. Carefully closing it, he started to walk directly at me while looking behind him instead of in front, therefore running into me.

His face paled when he looked up and saw me standing in front of him.

"Um…I can explain?" he said. It sounded like a question.

Smiling I said, "I already know why you were in there. It's pretty obvious you know."

He gulped and said, "It is?"

I nodded. "You love Rosalie and she loves you…why don't you two just get married? You've been seeing each other for a year and a half now."

Emmett looked at me skeptically. "Who are you and what have you done with Eddie? The Eddie I know isn't a softie."

I growled and said, "Don't call me Eddie…and I am not a softie!"

Emmett laughed, "There's the Eddie I know. Oh and thanks for the advice!" With that, he continued down the hall and into another corridor.

Laughing I too continued in the other direction to Carlisle's study to check on Tanya. Yes I hate her…but I felt guilty for what I did to her.

Tanya had woken up a day before Bella. She felt fine other then the fact that she lost all of her memories. Carlisle was the only person she remembered. Recently however, she's been slowly gaining small memories; like how we used to play chess before I became a beast.

I hadn't told Bella of what happened to Tanya in fear of upsetting her. She doesn't need to know what kind of horrible things I am capable of.

I quietly knocked on the door to the office when I arrived. An almost silent, "Come in," was heard from inside.

Opening the door, I walked into the room and over to where Tanya lay in her makeshift bed. We couldn't move her to her room yet because of the injuries she had sustained.

"Hi Tanya," I greeted her.

"Hello Edward," she replied with a small smile.

One of the good things that resulted with Tanya's loss of memories is that she doesn't remember her infatuation with me. In fact she doesn't remember my Bella either; another plus. Tanya is no longer as rudely blunt as before and she has a fair temper.

"How are you doing today? Have you remembered anything else?" I asked her.

She frowned and shook her head "no".

"I wish I could remember. Maybe then I'd know why I've been vomiting every morning," she said.

I froze. Vomiting? "Does your Uncle Carlisle know about you being sick?"

Again she shook her head.

Standing up I told her, "I'll be right back."

Carlisle was most likely in the kitchen eating his lunch so that's where I went. Along the way I let my mind wander.

_Tanya's been throwing up every morning? Why just in the morning? She couldn't be pregnant could she? If she is then she probably wouldn't know who the father is. Heck, even if she _did_ have her memories back she wouldn't know because of how many men from the village she has slept with._

I finally made it to the kitchen where I found Carlisle making himself a sandwich.

"Hello Edward. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Something is wrong with Tanya. She told me that she's been throwing up every morning," I said.

Dropping what he was doing, Carlisle quickly made his way to his office with me following.

He burst into the room and immediately asked Tanya, "How long have you been throwing up every morning?"

Tanya frowned as she tried to remember. "Well…I think I remember throwing up just a few days before the accident but I'm not sure. Uncle, what's going on?"

"Edward, can you leave the room please? I need to give Tanya a check up," he said.

Nodding, I left the room and waiting outside the door.

Before I knew it, Carlisle had stepped out of the room and sat down next to where I had been sitting for the past few minutes.

"She's pregnant," was all that he said.

"Does she know who the father is?" I asked.

"No, but if the child looks like it's father, then we can find out by taking it out to the village and looking for a man that looks like the child…I don't even know how she didn't have a miscarriage during that fall," he said in awe.

"Well…how does she feel about being a mother?" I asked trying to change the subject away from the accident.

"She's thrilled, but worried. She believes that with her injuries then the baby might be still born or abnormal or something. I swear, pregnant women get upset over the slightest things," Carlisle laughed.

Just then we heard an, "Ahem!" from behind us.

Esme had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot anxiously.

"Pregnant women do not get upset over the slightest things!" she said stubbornly.

"Love, I would have thought that you are pregnant by the way you just got upset if we weren't able to have children," Carlisle said.

Esme rolled her eyes and hugged him before whispering something in his ear.

Carlisle's eyes went wide and a smile invaded his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Esme pulled away with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face and nodded her head.

"I'm going to be a father!" Carlisle screamed while picking Esme up and running through the castle.

Esme had finally gotten pregnant. We had two babies on the way in the castle.

I looked over to where Bella was for the first time during the conversation.

She looked beautiful. The dress she wore was modest and innocent and it looked wonderful against her pale skin.

"Your name's meaning has never been more correct," I smiled.

Bella's face flushed a bright red as she smiled back at me.

"Thank you. So Esme is pregnant? Wow," she said, amazed.

"Yeah, I never thought it would happen. Now we have two pregnant women in the house," I said.

Her face washed over with confusion. "Two?" she asked.

I sighed. "Tanya's is pregnant and she can't remember who the father is. Actually she can't remember who anyone is."

Bella gasped. "What happened to her?"

I scratched the back of my neck carefully with my paw. "I sort of dropped her down the stairs when you fell and she lost her memories of everyone and everything except for Carlisle."

"Well it serves her right! At least now she can't hurt me again," Bella said.

"I promise that she won't. Not if I can help it," I said while walked over to her.

Bella smiled and said, "Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me."

Oh how I love this girl.

**A./N. Tada! I have completed this chapter! Aren't you just so happy for Carlisle and Esme? I am! Well you know what to do.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	18. Darn Computer

A./N. Hey everyone! Sorry I can't but I can't update today :( My computer is messed up so I'm on my iPad and how I'm able to even upload this is beyond me haha. Anyways, I'll update as soon as my computer is fixed or when I can get the file for the next chapter switched to a flash drive! ~Twilight Addict 3 P.S. I only got 8 reviews again :(((( I love you guys anyways though! xD 


	19. Papa!

**A./N. My computer is working again! Woo! I actually thought about discontinuing this story after one review that is far too long to type, but, I'm continuing for those of you who seem to be enjoying this story! Although, I am sad that I may have lost one reader. Oh and my youth pastor asked me if Edward Cullen or Harry Potter would win in a fight against each other. I swear the man is crazy…When we suggested that his newborn son preach, he was like, "Okay, son, the spotlight is yours!" Yeah…I'm rambling…anyways…**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and a special thanks to Sin – NaMe for his/her concern about the story when my computer magically decided to not connect to the internet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Twilight. However, I do own I do own a giant stuffed Reese Cup from Hershey Park! Yes folks, it's true…the Hershey company makes Reese Cups.**

Bella's POV

It's been two hours since we have heard the news about Esme's pregnancy. Alice was ecstatic to say the least. She had heard the news from Carlisle who was sprinting around the halls of the castle while screaming that he was going to be a father. When she found Esme, the baby planning began. As for Rosalie, she couldn't stop smiling. She absolutely loved children. Emmett…well, he was in the corner for a 'time out' for hugging Esme too hard according to Rosalie. The poor guy was just over-excited. Jasper smiled slightly and congratulated Esme and Carlisle. I guess he wasn't the type to express his emotions seeing as he seemed so shy. Edward, like Alice, was excited. It wasn't like he was screaming about planning a nursery and a baby shower, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was happy that these parent-like figures were finally going to have their one dream come true.

Then there was me. I knew how much it pained Esme to have not been able to conceive. Every time she talked about having wanted a baby of her own, I could see the look in her eyes that she tried to hide. She was currently wrapped up in my arms in a hug; blubbering away about how happy she was now. A thought struck me that if anyone deserved this kind of joy, it was her.

All of a sudden, a loud grumble filled the room and Esme blushed. "I guess the baby and I are hungry," she said sheepishly.

Carlisle smiled brightly at his hungry wife and asked what she wanted to eat.

"Well," Esme said in deep thought, "I seem to be having a massive and strange craving for roasted turkey with corn and jalapeño peppers. Oh, and eggs! Cook them over-easy please."

"Then you'll have roasted turkey with…all of that stuff. But first, I'll have to go hunt down a turkey…or three," he said with a smirk.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Esme asked teasingly.

"No love. I just don't want to have to hunt turkey every day," Carlisle teased back.

"I can go get the turkey if you would like to stay here with Esme and get the rest of the food," Edward said timidly from behind me.

Carlisle turned to him and smiled. "I'll accept that offer, thank you."

"No problem. It'll save all of us a lot of complaining if the wretched animal is caught quickly," he snickered.

Esme threw a cushion at him and crossed her arms saying something along the line of, "I'll show you complaining."

Edward just laughed and smiled at me before running out of the room. Seconds later, I heard the main doors open and close in the entrance hall, with a gush of chilly air spreading throughout the bottom floor of the castle.

"He is definitely in love with you," a soft voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Jasper looking at me with a soft smile on his face. My face began to heat up as Emmett began laughing loudly. "I'll say! I haven't seen Eddie be softie in…well…all the time I've known him. It's a good change though. Keep it up Bellsie!" he said, winking.

I crossed my arms and looked at him saying, "I have know idea what you're talking about. He doesn't love me…and my name isn't Bellsie, _Emmybear_," I smirked.

And so, like the grown adult that Emmett is, he stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, I for one think that Jasper and Emmett are right," Rosalie piped in, "You should see the way that he looked at you just before he left. I've never seen him smile like that. You have quite the impact on him."

My face flushed redder and I said, "Well, even if you guys are right and he's in love with me, then why is he in love with me? I'm not exactly…attractive; definitely not while I'm in practically a full body cast."

I looked at my arm, leg, and ankle. The plaster was bulky on my limbs and you could see the dark purple and black bruises peeking out from underneath the casts like discolored skin. I was hideous.

Alice gasped, "You are not 'not attractive'! You're a beautiful girl and anyone can see that! I mean, sure the bruises aren't exactly pretty, but they're going away and so are the scratches. Edward doesn't even look at those things Bella. Do you think that he finds himself attractive? Of course not! I used to hear him say to himself about being a hideous monster during the first few years of his transformation. I still hear him say it! But you look past that…right?"

I stared at her in shock during her little rant. "Of course I look past that! He really is handsome actually, once you see past all of the fur. Then again I actually like his fur; it's soft and such an unusual color. Anyways, I can see his human features when I look closely enough. His eyes are the most brilliant green that I've ever seen, too," I added.

Emmett squealed at screamed, "Bella's in love!"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Rosalie smiled widely, "You love him? Really?"

I looked at her sheepishly and nodded. "When did you figure it out? Have you told him? No of course you haven't, otherwise he would be human again. You _must_ tell him! Lord knows that he hates being cursed. If you confirm your love to him, he'll most definitely confirm his love for you! This is wonderful!" she rambled.

"Slow down Rosalie! I just found out today, so I'm not telling him straight away. He would probably run away if I did that seeing as he's so guarded. Besides, I've never been in love, so how do I know that it's really love that I feel?" I asked.

Rosalie's beautiful face twisted into a grimace. "You know Bella," she said, her voice skeptical, "you are one confusing girl. Are you sure that you don't know?"

I nodded. "I'm very sure. Maybe I'm just attracted to him. After all, I met him just a few days ago! Who falls in love within a few days?" I asked.

Esme sighed from the couch and said, "Carlisle, dear, will you go prepare my food as I explain the concept of falling in love to Bella? She seems to be getting it all wrong."

"Of course dear," he said. He then stood up from his place beside her, bent down to swiftly kiss her, and walked out of the room and towards the kitchens.

Esme turned to me, her face determined. She patted the place where Carlisle had just been sitting in gesture that told me to sit down. I hesitantly walked over to the spot and sat down on the couch. She then spun around in her spot and propped her feet up on my legs. Startled, I froze. Esme gave me a look that said _I'm comfortable, so don't even think about pushing my feet off._

We were silent for what felt like several minutes, but in reality were probably only a few seconds. Finally, I broke the ice. "Did you need to talk to me about something, Esme?"

"In fact I do," she replied, "It seems that you don't know about love?" It sounded like a question.

I shook my head 'no' and she raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. "Well then, it seems that I need to enlighten you on the aspects of love. When you love someone, you smile just at the sound of their name. You feel a need to protect them from even the smallest things, like getting stung by a bee. You would do anything for that person, whether it be retrieving a belonging or giving your life. When that person is around, your day becomes brighter and your heart speeds up. There are so many aspects to love that I can't name them all…But I will finish with this: When you love someone, you feel not only a physical longing to them, but an emotional one."

She waited patiently as I digested that. It looks like I have a long list to check off. Do I smile just at the sound of his name? I hadn't really paid attention to that. Did I feel a need to protect him? From Tanya? Heck yeah! Check. Would I do anything for him? Check. When he's around does my heart speed up and does my day get brighter? I'll have to get back to that one. Do I long for him emotionally? I hate it when he's angry or sad…and I love it when he's happy. It's like his joy is my joy. But is that what it means to long for someone emotionally? I'll have to get back to that one, too.

Esme shifted her feet from my legs and stood up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts and go make sure that my husband is following my orders," she said leaving the room with her hand rubbing her flat stomach.

I must have fallen asleep shortly after Esme had left, because the next thing I knew, I was literally jumping awake by the sound of someone shouting.

"I didn't attack him I swear! He was unconscious when I found him and he felt cold but I could still hear a heartbeat," the voice said rather loudly. I recognized that voice…it was deep and velvety yet soft. Edward. I smiled and stood up from the sitting position I had jumped awake in. He's back! Wait, why is he so worried? Who's unconscious? I ran to see the source of the problem. Is he hurt? Turning around a corner, I found Edward holding a lump in his arms. It was a breathing lump…a breathing lump that happened to be facing towards me. It was my father. Frozen in my spot from halfway to Edward, I let out a strangled whisper, "Papa?"

Edward, who was talking to Carlisle, turned his head to look at me. "Bella, I promise that I didn't harm your father," he said.

"Papa!" I screamed, running forward to cradle my father's head in my hands. He had a dirty gash on his forehead that looked like it had stopped bleeding long ago, amongst other scrapes that had somehow appeared on his arms after whatever had caused them had ripped through his shirt. His hair was matted with leaves and dirt, suggesting that he had come from the forest. My father had been looking for me; there was no doubt about that.

I looked up to Edward's eyes and said in the calmest voice I could manage, "If I hadn't have come here, he wouldn't be like this. Why did you not take me home the moment I arrived?" My voice was steadily rising. "Why did you allow me to stay here?"

His expression was stony as he replied to me, "I'm sorry."

With that, he turned around with my father gently cradled in his arms, and walked away. Carlisle looked at me apologetically and followed him.

As I stood there, fuming, I thought about what I had said to him. I know that I'm mad, but why did I practically blame him for my father's misfortune? Oh no! Now he thinks that it's his fault! _Nice job Bella,_ I thought, _Now he'll never love you._

**A./N. How was it? Sorry that I left the chapter on that note *smiles sheepishly*. Also, thank you for your patience for this chapter! Please review…you know you want to ;)**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	20. Hunting

**A./N. I'm sorry for the late update! I was at a church camp called 'Crossings' and I didn't take my computer, but I used my phone to check my reviews and I'm very happy with them =). You guys are super duper! (WOO!) …Camp thing… Anyways, my update for the chapter after this one will also be late because I'm going to North Carolina for Mission Serve with my church for a week. But, I'll be sure to update as soon as I get back. Also, if you have a Facebook account, please search for 'Crossings Camps' in the search box and push the like button! We're trying to get up to 7,000 likes. And you can see what I was doing instead of writing haha. OOO! There's a picture on there of a girl in a harness with a blue shirt and red helmet with khaki shorts climbing, yeah that's me. (I'm also in a group photo with everyone wearing shirts saying 'Washed' and it looks like I'm punching a girl with red hair.) So….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

Edward POV

When Esme had proclaimed that she was hungry for roasted turkey, I was all for going out to hunt the turkey down. I would do anything to help my mother of sorts. So, I quickly ran out of the castle and into the woods nearby.

Originally, I had planned to hunt the animal out by staying completely still so that it would come up to me without knowing what I am. But, after being unsuccessful at that, I decided to sniff the turkey out. The wind ripped through my fur and slightly stung my eyes, but I didn't feel the cold air as I ran; my fur prevented that.

Eventually, I caught up to a turkey. It was standing completely still with its tail feathers spread out like a fan. The creature was nibbling off of a wild corn stalk with the occasional _gobble gobble_. What I didn't expect to notice in this bird, was the proud and superior way it held itself; as if it were "king of birds". In a way, it was. The pure mass of the bird was impressive. Its wing span could probably be six feet. I almost felt bad for hunting the bird. Almost.

Obviously, I wasn't going to let the majestic bird die a painful death, so I quickly pounced on the turkey's back and broke its neck. I flung the dead animal over my shoulder and began to search for another one.

An hour into the hunt, I smelled blood. It was human blood. Curious, I continued on toward the smell of the blood and came upon a man who seemed to be in his early forties or late thirties. He had curly chocolate brown hair and was of medium build. There was a gash on his forehead that looked as if it needed stitches.

Taking a look at his paled face, I ran over to him (if wobbling quickly on only two legs counts) and picked him up gently in the arm that wasn't holding the dead turkey and began my trek back to the castle. Luckily he was still breathing.

I must have been a good six miles into the forest. Running back on two legs instead of four would take double the time it had taken getting here, so I placed the turkey's neck in my mouth to hold between my jaws and dropped to one of my front arms. Clutching the stranger to me, I began running back the way that I had come.

Trees and bushes whipped by as I ran on my three legs; and though it was still slower that running on all fours, it was faster that running on two legs.

I was focusing on the sound of the brightly colored leaves crunching beneath by paws when I heard a raspy whisper, "Bells? Is that you?"

Instantly, I stopped running. Standing back up the 'human' way, I took the turkey out of my mouth and answered, "No, my name is Edward. Do you know Bella?"

The man opened his eyes – which happened to match his hair - to look at me and his breath caught. "What are you? Who are you?" he demanded, "How do you know Bella?" He reached up a hand to rub his eyes as if waking from a dream. When he looked back at me, his eyes widen.

"I can explain what I am after I get you back to my home where a doctor will see to you. As for who I am, my name is Edward Masen, I am twenty years old, and I'm a prince," I explained, "Also, I know Bella because she showed up at my castle about a week ago. I must say, I didn't make the best first impression, but I'm lucky that she's so forgiving." I smiled at the man who must have been Bella's father. The resemblance was uncanny.

As he was processing this, I began my wobbly run. "So let me get this straight," he began in his hoarse whisper, "You're a prince in a beastly form…and my daughter is safe?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes," I stated calmly. He nodded slowly and fell into unconsciousness once again.

I placed the turkey back into my mouth and resumed my three-legged run.

* * *

When I had made it back to the palace, I dropped the turkey from my mouth onto the top step that led to the entrance doors and rushed inside. I called for Carlisle who came running when he heard the panic in my voice.

"What did you do, Edward?" he demanded in an angry voice. This made me angry in return. How dare he automatically assume that I am the reason for this man's state of health?

"I didn't do this to him, Carlisle!" I said in anger. It's not as if I'll allow him to accuse me of such horrid things.

"Are you sure that you didn't attack him while you were in your predator state?" Carlisle asked more gently. At least he wasn't angry with me anymore now that he believed that this was an accident.

"I didn't attack him I swear! He was unconscious when I found him and he felt cold, but I could still hear a heartbeat," I stated loudly. To my right, I could hear the patter of footsteps, but I ignored them as I faced Carlisle.

He sighed, "Okay, I believe you. Now if you'll just…" but he was cut off by a strangled voice.

"Papa?" it asked. I turned my head slowly, dreading who I would see.

Bella was staring at my arms where her father lay with horrified eyes. It broke my heart to think that she would believe that I would do this to her father. I had to convince her that I didn't or she would never love me.

"Bella, I promise that I didn't harm your father," I said with a begging tone, but she didn't seem to listen.

"Papa!" she screamed, running forward. Bella cradled her father's head in her hands. Her eyes raked over him, taking in the damage done to him. Finally, she looked back up at me and said in a scarily calm voice, "If I hadn't have come here, he wouldn't be like this. Why did you not take me home the moment I arrived?" her voice was becoming louder with every word that she said, "Why did you allow me to stay here?"

I fixed my expression to one of what I hoped to be a calm one and simply said, "I'm sorry."

My mind was racing. Her accusations seemed much more reasonable that Carlisle's. Why hadn't I taken her home the moment she arrived? She had needed to sleep, but she could have done so on the way back to her home. This man, her father, had obviously been out looking for her when this had happened. If I had just taken her home as soon as she had arrived he wouldn't be in a state of harm. What have I done?

I couldn't face Bella now, so I turned around and began to walk to the hospital wing with Carlisle on my heels. She'll never love me after this.

**A./N. Kind of following the last chapter, I know. Sorry about that, I just wanted to get Edward's side in there as well. Anyways, please review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**

**0-2 reviews – no update**

**3-5 reviews – I update in a month**

**6-8 reviews - I update in 2 weeks**

**9+ reviews – I update in a week or less**


	21. Talking With Dad

**A./N. This chapter is super late I know, and super short. I'm just happy that I have time to write it. Let's just say that volleyball is both brutal, and time consuming -_-. Anyways, a guy from my church just died =( He fell off of a roof and died last Sunday. We had actually visited him a few hours before he passed after watching the new Harry Potter movie, which was freaking awesome! Did anyone else cry? Well, I'll let you get on with reading the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast!**

Charlie POV

I remember being carried through the cold forest by some sort of monster. The monster said kind words to me though and knew my daughter. He said that Bella was safe and that's all that matters. To me, he is a good type of monster.

When I had first been discovered I must have been asleep for I didn't realize I was being carried until we were at least a hundred feet from the spot where I had fallen. The monster, Edward, talked to me then. Admittedly, I was terrified by him at first. Everything about him screamed, "Danger! Stay away!"

After speaking to him for a few moments, I felt myself being carried further. I must have fallen unconscious again, because now I'm in a strange, nice, and elegantly furnished room. There's a warm hand in mine and shallow breaths can be heard as if someone had just finished crying.

With my eyelids barely cracked open, I look over to the hand holding mine. It's small and recognizable; as is the arm it's connected to…and the head resting on the arm.

"Bella," I croaked. She lifted her head from her arm and opened her eyes quickly. A smile lit her face. "Papa," she breathed, "you're awake!"

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "You can thank that Edward fellow for that. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He…he saved my life," I said in awe. Her face washed over with quilt; confusing me. "Is everything alright darling?" I asked.

She seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes and didn't respond to my question. "Bella," I repeated a bit more firmly.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Yes papa?" she asked. Her voice seemed a bit higher pitched than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, more concerned.

"Well…sort of…" she paused before going on, "Papa, I've done something horrible!" she yelled suddenly. Bella flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing. Though it gave me a killer migraine, my daughter was in an emotional wreck, and she comes first!

I patted her back and stroked her hair as she cried. "Shh, hush my sweet daughter. Everything is fine," I whispered.

"But it isn't!" she sobbed back. Looking up at me with her tear filled eyes, she said, "I blamed Edward for your injuries. I told him that if he wouldn't have let me stay here then you would be okay! He hates me, Papa! He has to."

I sighed, "Oh, Bella. He doesn't hate you. Though he may feel a bit betrayed and hurt that you would blame him for what was actually my fault, and – What on _Earth_ happened to you?" I screamed.

Bella had plaster covering her arm, leg and ankle, along with a bandage on her head. There were various cuts and bruises along her good arm and face. "Oh," she said, blushing, "I had a bit of an accident myself…I um…well, a girl here doesn't like me very much, and she sort of pushed me down a flight of stairs. But she ended up going down the same flight and losing her memory. I feel fine now though! Sure the casts are a bit itchy, but I'm okay."

"Why doesn't this girl like you?" I asked worriedly. It isn't like my daughter to make enemies; she's usually very friendly.

Somehow, Bella's face got redder. "She thinks that I'm going to 'steal Edward away' from her," she said sheepishly, "But he doesn't belong to her! He doesn't even like her!" Her eyes were full of some unknown emotion. They were softer, gentler…they looked like melting chocolate. I recognized this emotion just as quickly as I forgot it.

"Bella…" I started, "Are you in love with this Edward person…thing?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "He isn't a _thing_!" she told me sharply, "Edward is a person, just like you and me. So he may be a bit… rough around the edges… but he hasn't always been this way. Oh, and as for if I'm in love with him… well… I – I guess I am. I'm not entirely sure though, and I'm not sure if he's in love with me now. I used to think that maybe he felt something and – oh this is so embarrassing!"

I let out a light chuckle. Trust my daughter to ramble on about her feelings in front of me, her father. "Darling, you can never know if he feels something if you don't tell him how you feel. I learned that the hard way with your mother," I said.

"But Papa!" she exclaimed, "What if he turns me down? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if he laughs at me? I'll be mortified in front of him _and_ the others in the castle –"

"Sh!" I interrupted, "If he turns you down, then that's that; he doesn't deserve. You most definitely won't make a fool out of yourself seeing as 'we're all fools in love'. If he laughs, then again, he doesn't deserve you."

She sighed, "Yes, Papa."

Bella leaned back into a chair with wheels and said, "I suppose I should send the doctor in. He's really nice," she smiled.

"I love you, Papa!" she called as she wheeled herself out of the room.

**A./N. Sorry it's so short! I'm full of unexpectedness…that's a word right? Anyways, the next chapter may be longer! Oooo! Also, we'll get to see into James' mind. *smiles evilly* Review! Oh yeah, and you know the whole review chart thing with the 9+ reviews means a chapter sooner rather than later =)**


	22. Very Important

**A./N. Hey I'm back after a very, very, very long disappearance (don't kill me). Anyway, this story is currently being edited and continued! I have already replaced the first chapter with a revised version! I hope those of you still reading this or following the story will go back and see the changes made! Also, I will delete this authors note when I get to this point in the story where a chapter will replace the AN. :)**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


End file.
